


[Podfic of] two heroes are better than one

by carboncopies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Kryptonite, Choking, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, I might have finally reached the point of too much smut, Lena Luthor gets worshipped like the goddess she is, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Strap-Ons, Strap-on Oral, Threesome - F/F/F, based on Sango's fanart, literally just pure filth, there's so little plot here it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by jazzfordshire.Podfic length 00:55:50UPDATED 1/23/20:Fixed streaming/download link.Author's summary: “Kara – what’s gotten into you –“ She gasps, but Kara is insistent. The Supergirl crest is hard against her chest, and Kara’s hands move under Lena’s thighs to pick her up into what she knows is one of her favourite positions. She doesn’t even have time to move her legs before the office door opens. There’s a strangled squeak from the doorway, and when Lena manages to disengage her lips to tell Jess that she’s busy, for god’s sake, she sees something that has her at a genuine loss for words.Standing in the doorway is Kara, wearing the same slacks and sweatervest that she was wearing this morning, glasses on and holding a takeout bag in one hand.ORKara touches the harun-el. Lena has some ideas, most involving being the filling in a Kara sandwich. Kara and Supergirl conspire to make her dreams come true.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] two heroes are better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two heroes are better than one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120893) by [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire). 



> WELL. This is definitely the filthiest thing I've ever recorded. This is also first time (to the best of my knowledge) that I've made a transformative work inspired by a fic inspired by fanart, and I think that's pretty cool.

File size 42.7MB

Podfic length 00:55:50

To download or stream this podfic via Google Drive, click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oGdvHuCqvBaKAHcraD8YnEJSj4oXHbrN/view?usp=drivesdk).

If the Google Drive link isn't working, you can also download or stream via Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8m0izwvpk51lb3r/two%20heroes%20are%20better%20than%20one?dl=0). (click link, select "continue to website," and listen however you'd like from there).

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019 for were_duck who had a great list of fandoms and likes that really appealed to me, but I saw the words "hot kinky femslash, any fandom" and I knew this was the podfic I wanted to do. Thank you for giving me a good reason to podfic this, because I don't know if I would have done it otherwise. I hope you enjoyed listening!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 




End file.
